


Love Cats

by early_sunsets_over_moronville



Category: Bandom, David Bowie (Musician), Kate Bush (Musician) RPF, Siouxsie and the Banshees (Band), The Cure (Band)
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Matchmaker Kate, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/early_sunsets_over_moronville/pseuds/early_sunsets_over_moronville
Summary: Into the seaYou and meAll these years and no one heardI'll show you in springIt's a treacherous thingWe missed you hissed the lovecats-Love Cats, The Cure
Relationships: Deborah "Debbie" Harry/Joan Jett, Past Deborah "Debbie" Harry/ Siouxsie Sioux, Robert Smith/ Siouxsie Sioux
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Love Cats

**Author's Note:**

> Set when Robert Smith played with Siouxsie and The Banshees. I ship them.  
> Also matchmaker Kate and a cameo from Mr. Ziggy Stardust
> 
> Update: I was young then. I no longer ship them (they are my brotp tho). Still, I ain't deleting anything
> 
> Please comment
> 
>   
> I do NOT own anyone or anything, I don't even own my soul anymore.

_[Robert & Siouxsie love cats](http://www.strangewaysradio.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/07/Archie1-731x1024.jpg) _

_Dear prudence._

_Won't you come out to play?_

Even Robert smith, legendary goth ( _his tears were made into goth juice-strongest hairspray known to man)_ could not stop the smile that appeared on his face as the music slowed down. The screen faded, the images of him and Siouxsie disappearing.

"That’s brilliant" he told Siouxsie, who grinned at him, saying

"Couldn’t have done it without your guitar. Or your batshit crazy dancing."

He just smiled like the cat who got the cream.

* * *

He loved being with The Banshees. They were still having fun, unlike his band The Cure, where tensions were high. He liked being with Siouxsie as well. She was fun and mad and a gothic queen and she didn’t care- she joined him when he fancied trying on her black dress(they were both high as kites at the time) and, although they denied it, they both secretly enjoyed it. He got to see a different side of her as well, touring with her. Both having success with their respective bands meant neither have enough time to catch up properly.

Besides, last time they met she was just getting over her break up with Blondie front woman Debby Harry. It stung, especially because Debby had immediately started dating one of Siouxsie’s friends, Joan Jett. And so Robert had helped her destroy all her exs belongings and bitch about her. Although he wouldn’t admit it, he had liked Debby, with her pop art dresses and high tolerance of coke. But she hurt Siouxsie and so, being a good friend, he now officially Hated her. Another reason he liked Siouxsie was how similar they were.

 _The King and Queen of Goth_ , the press had dubbed them, but it was so much more. They both had a similar sense of humour, an interest in the supernatural, a liking of alcohol and of course music. Oh yeah, and there was also the Cats.

Robert had thought he was bad but Siouxsie....

She had god knows how many black cats, all wondering about her flat. The numbers always changed as they left or new strays came in and besides, they all looked the same. But he was mad about cats and so was she.

* * *

He rang up Kate Bush, a close friend of his in panic. He had (finally) come to the realisation he liked Siouxsie but before he could say anything, she told him something. She was leaving England. He didn’t want that, of course not, but neither did he want to tell her. Eventually, after hours of convincing from Kate, he agreed to confess.

And so he knocked sheepishly on Siouxsies door and went in. The room was stripped bare- all that personality and lice confined to a tiny suitcase. It was like she was never there.

"Sioux?" She didn’t turn around. He shuffled awkwardly, but there was no backing down.

"Um I think I...like you??? "

No reaction. He lost it and began to run away when he felt a hand grab his wrist. He looked up to see the embarrassed face of Siouxsie.

"You know what? I reckon I like you too." 

It would have been the perfect moment to kiss, but they were interrupted by cheering on the phone, and the sound of a very smug Kate saying "Pay up."

"What?" Robert said gaping likr a fish but Siouxsie was quicker. 

"You bet on us getting together?!"

"Yep" said a person on the other line who they recognised to be David Bowie. She tried to look angry, but failed and had to force herself not to laugh at his matter-of-fact tone.

"Goodbye" she said, placing down the phone carefully in an attempt to salvage her dignity( _what dignity?_ ). She turned to Robert.

"Now. Lets finish what we started."

And, to the disgust of Kate and David(who were still on the phone), they kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> The pic is by Butcher Billy, he does amazing post punk/ new wave/ 80s music themed artwork :)
> 
> Also did anyone get the 'Robert Smith tears' thing? Its from The Mighty Boosh and if you haven't seen it, check it out as well.
> 
> Thanks and please comment.


End file.
